EXO MONSTER : When The God VS Monster
by Kays100
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika para EXO monster harus melawan para dewa? Mampukah Suho melupakan kematian Kris? Sequel dari EXO MONSTER : The Return of legend
1. Prolog

**EXO MONSTER : WHEN THE GOD VS MONSTER**

* * *

Author : Kays

Cast : EXO MONSTER :Suho-Junmyeon,Xiumin-Minsoek,D.O-Kyungsoo,Kai-Jongin,Chen-Jongdae,Lay-Yixing,Dark Chanyeol-Chanyeol,Dark Baekhyun-Baekhyun,Dark Sehun-Sehun

antagonis : U-Know-Jung Yunho, Max- Shim Changmin

couple : Sulay,Chanbaek,Kaisoo,Homin

* * *

Sesampainya para EXO monster di dimensi waktu yang mereka tuju…

"Kris… Kris… Kris…" Suho tidak berhenti menangis dan menyebutkan nama Kris terus menerus

"Suho… sudahlah… Kris tak akan bahagia jika kau terus – terusan menangis seperti ini…" Lay memeluk Suho yang terduduk sambil menangis.

"Ini semua salah kalian berdua!" Suho langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kai dan Dark Baekhyun.

"Seandainya saja Kai tidak membawaku kabur dan Dark Baekhyun tidak membuka gerbang dimensi waktu mungkin sekarang aku ada di sisi Kris…" Suho sekarang mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membuat aliran darah pada tangan Kai dan Dark Baekhyun berhenti

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuh temanmu sendiri?" Dark Chanyeol yang menyadari Kai dan Dark Baekhyun yang kesakitanpun langsung menampar Suho.

"Suho… tidakkah kau ingat sebelumnya Kris menyerangmu… mungkin dia bermaksud agar kau membencinya dan kau tidak menjadi seperti sekarang" jelas Xiumin

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya,Hyung…" bantah Suho

"Kami semua tau itu… karena itu jangan menangis seperti ini… ini cuma akan menyiksanya saja… Kris pasti tak menginginkanmu menangis seperti ini…" lanjut Xiumin

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin-hyung kan, Suho… karena itu berhentilah menangis…" Lay dengan lembut menghapus air mata Suho dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri

"Hyung… sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan bukan lah menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi… tapi kita harus melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan… kita jalani saja hidup kita di dimensi waktu ini seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa…" Chen mendadak menjadi dewasa

"Kau benar Chen… kita tidak boleh terpaku dengan yang sudah terjadi… kita hanya harus terus berjuang bersama – sama …" tambah Chanyeol

"Ya… kita harus berjuang bersama – sama…" ucap member EXO monster lainnya secara serempak.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Second Beginning

Mulai hari dimana para EXO monster sampai di dimensi waktu ini, hidup mereka berjalan dengan wajar tidak ada hal – hal aneh yang terjadi dan tidak ada penyerangan sama sekali. Kini Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo memasuki hidup baru mereka sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Star Museum University. Yixing dan Minseok sudah setahun lebih dahulu masuk di universitas yang sama. Sedangkan duo maknae,Jongin dan Sehun sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA di Seoul Performing Arts High School.

Hari ini a dalah hari dimana Junmyeon cs memulai kuliah mereka. Walau begitu mereka masih mengingat betapa kesalnya mereka pada Yixing dan Minseok yang mentang – mentang menjadi senior bisa dengan bebas mengerjain mereka habis – habisan saat Masa Orientasi Kampus. Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mereka sekarang satu kelas. Benar – benar masalah besar pikir Kyungsoo yang kerap jadi bulan – bulanan yang lainnya, memang kadang Junmyeon menjadi korban tapi sering – sering malah ikut berkomplot ikut mengerjainnya. 'Kira – kira dosen seperti apa ya yang sanggup menjadi dosen wali untuk mereka berempat yang heboh minta ampun' batin Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini lah mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan dosen wali mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak…." Sapa seseorang dari depan kelas yang mengagetkan Chanyeol disaat dia masih asyik bercerita tentang hal game favoritnya. Seseorang yang terlihat masih muda tapi juga menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seseorang lelaki dewasa yang sangat disegani.

"Selamat pagi pak" jawab seisi ruangan dengan kompak

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho dan mulai sekarang saya yang akan menjadi dosen wali kalian… mohon kerja samanya…"

Setelah membicarakan rule – rule perkuliahan dan mendengarkan perkenalan dari masing – masing siswa kini Jung Yunho dengan seenaknya menentuka ketua kelas dari kelasnya tersebut

"Kim Junmyeon… kau ketua kelasnya… oke…"

"Ba… baik pak…" jawab Junmyeon dengan sedikit shock karena tidak menyangka bahwa dia yang akan menjadi ketua kelasnya

Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat di SMA setiap jam istirahat Junmyeon cs selalu berkumpul di kantin, hanya saja kali ini mereka melakukannya tanpa Jongin dan Sehun yang masih SMA.

Saat berada di kantin terlihat segerombolan gadis – gadis yang mengerubuti seorang lelaki yang sepertinya dia bukan mahasiswa yang memiliki paras yang menawan para gadis.

"Kyaa… pak Changmin memang selalu keren…" teriak segerombolan gadis yang duduk bangku didekat bangku Chanyeol cs

"Hoe… Baekhyun… ada cowok cakep tuh… jiwa cabemu tumben nggak keluar?" ledek Chanyeol

"Liat wajahnya bodoh… apa kau tak ingat kejadian sebelum kita berpindah dimensi… dan lihatlah Junmyeon… belum pernah ku lihat dia seamarah itu…" jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik Junmyeon yang sedang ditenangkan Yixing

"Jangan bilang kalian juga curiga kalau Max dan Pak Changmin adalah orang yang sama" Minsoek kini angkat bicara

"Kami sudah menyelidiki sejak setahun yang lalu dan sepertinya asal – usul Pak Changmin dan Pak Yunho dan sepertinya mencurigakan…" Yixing pun menjelaskan kecurigaannya yang sebenarnya dia rasakan sebelum Junmyeon cs masuk ke Star Museum University.

"Waa? Pak Yunho juga?" Jongdae kaget ketika Yixing menyebut nama dosen wali mereka itu mencurigakan

"Ya.. gitu deh dari data yang aku peroleh"

BRUAK!

"Aku sudah muak melihatnya… aku ke toilet dulu…" setelah menggebrak meja Junmyeonpun pergi ke toilet

Melihat Junmyeon pergi ke toilet sendirian Changmin yang tadi dikerubuti para mahasiswa perempuan lebih mengikuti lelaki mungil nan imut itu ke toilet. Dan di koridor dekat toilet…

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" kata Junmyeon yang menyadari Changmin mengikutinya

"Karena kau begitu menarik perhatian… Suho… ah… maksudku Junmyeon" Changmin langsung mendekap tubuh Junmyeon

"Bangsat kau pembunuh…!" Junmyeon yang akan memukul Changmin mendadak tangannya tertahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya

"Berani sekali kau bertindak kurang ajar pada dosen" kata seseorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berrambut pirang yang membuat Junmyeon terkejut melihatnya karena pemuda itu memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Kris

"Ehem… ada ribut – ribut apa ini Jiaheng…" kata Yunho yang tiba – tiba menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok… saya permisi dahulu…" kata Jiaheng meninggalkan lokasi

"Oh.. oke baiklah… oh iya pak Changmin… bisa ikut keruangan saya…" kata Yunho

"Baik,Pak…" Changmin pun mengikuti Yunho dan meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian.

Yixing yang sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan akhirnya pun langsung meluncur ke toilet. Belum sampai ke toilet dia pun bertemu Junmyeon yang masih termenung di koridor dekat pintu toilet. Yixing pun melupakan niatnya untuk ke toilet sebentar dan mendatangi Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon… kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon yang seperti orang shock

"Kris… Kris ada di sini…. Kenapa kau ngak bilang dari awal…" Junmyeon mendorong dada Yixing

"Kau ini kenapa? Mana mungkin Kris… ah… mungkin maksudmu si ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa… si Li Jiaheng?" Yixing mengingat bahwa memang ada orang yang mirip Kris di kampus itu.

"Junmyeon… sudahlah… lupakan soal Kris… Kris sudah nggak ada…" mendengar ucapan Yixing ini Junmyeon langsung menangis dan Yixing langsung memeluknya.

Saat Yixing akan kembali ke toilet tiba – tiba sebuah televisi di koridor tersebut menayangkan berita penyerangan dua monster di daerah Mall yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kantin dan ternyata teman – teman mereka juga sedang melihat siaran yang sama. Geram melihat hal itu mereka pun langsung menuju ke lokasi yang tentu saja tetap memanfaatkan kekuatan teleportasi Kai. Dan untuk pertama kalian setelah sekian lama sejak kematian Kris, mereka kembali menggunakan kekuatan EXO monster mereka untuk melawan monster – monster jahat yang mengacau kota mereka.

Sesampainya di lokasi penyerangan monster – monster itu…

"Siapa kalian? Anak manusia yang lemah seperti kalian lebih baik cepat pulang sana…" ledek salah satu monster itu

"We are one…. EXO monster inmida…" ucap para EXO monster serempak seperti boyband EXO yang sedang terkenal di korea

"Apa? EXO monster? Mana mungkin kalian adalah monster legendaris itu… bahkan kalian terlihat seperti boyband kacangan" ledek monster yang lain lagi

"Thialan berani thekali kalian meremehkan kami…" kata Dark Sehun geram

"Ngaku – ngaku EXO monster tapi bilang huruf 'S' saja nggak bisa…." Ledek salah satu monster itu sambil mendekatkan wajah jeleknya pada Dark Sehun. Dark Sehun yang geram mendapat ledekan tersebut pun menghempaskan monster yang ada dihadapannya ke langit dan menjatuhkannya ke bumi dengan kekuatan anginnya.

"Berani thekali kau menghinaku, jelek!" Dark Sehun masih tidak terima dikatai bahwa dirinya cadel

"Bagaimana sudah percaya kami EXO monster?" tambah Chanyeol dengan smirknya

"Hanya begitu saja som…" belum selesai monster itu berbicara tiba – tiba tubuhnya hancur berkeping – keeping dan darahnya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru arah setelah Suho membuka kepalan tangan yang di arahkan pada monster tersebut. Hal itu membuat monster lain merasakan kengerian yang ditebarkan oleh 9 pemuda yang tadi mereka remehkan

"Maaf ya kita bukannya sombong tapi kita memang hebat…" ucap Suho dengan songongnya

Setelah melihat temannya hancur berkeping – keping, satu monster yang tersisa itu kabur terbirit – birit namun belum hilang dari pandangan para EXO monster mendadak monster itu terbakar hingga habis.

"Dark Chanyeol?" Suho menanyakan apa dia menggunakan sihir untuk membakar monster itu barusan

"Bukan aku… warna apiku tidak seperti itu…" kata Dark Chanyeol yang ikut terkejut melihat yang terjadi pada monster tersebut

"Mungkinkah… Krith - hyung … mathih hidup ?" ucap Dark Sehun lirih yang langsung kena glare para EXO monster kecuali Suho

"Hei… maknae gila… jaga omonganmu itu" bisik Kai sambil menarik lengan Dark Sehun

"Kris? Masih hidup?" Suho sedikit shock dengan kata – kata Dark Sehun

"Sudahlah… itu tak mungkin, Suho…" Lay meyakinkan bahwa kemungkin bahwa Kris masih hidup itu hanyalah ucapan ngawur Dark Sehun. Tanpa memperdulikan kata Lay, Suho melihat keseluruh penjuru arah mencari kemungkinan bahwa Kris masih itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Saat mata Suho menyelidik ke seluruh penjuru arah mendadak ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Sungguh aneh jika memang Li Jiaheng adalah manusia biasa malah santai dan tanpa terlihat trauma sama sekali setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada monster – monster tadi. Jiaheng yang sadar Suho melihat ke arahnya pun segera segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sayang tangan kecil Suho menahan kepergiannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tangan kecil Suho menarik tangan Jiaheng yang lebih besar darinya

"Bukan urusanmu…" Jiaheng melepaskan tangan kecil Suho dari pergelangan tangannya

"Kau… Kris… kan?" Suho mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Li Jiaheng adalah Kris yang sedang menyamar seperti saat Kris menyamar menjadi Wu Yi Fan di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kris? Kris siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal nama itu… maaf aku permisi.." Jiaheng pun meninggalkan tempat para EXO monster berada

"Suho … sudahlah… berhentilah berpikir bahwa Kris masih hidup…Kris sudah mati… lagian Jiaheng mana mungkin Kris…" Lay menarik tangan Suho saat Suho akan mengejar Jiaheng

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Lay hanya bisa menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Terduduk dan menangis. Lay dan para EXO monster yang lain hanya bisa menenangkan sang leader disaat seperti itu.

Di sisi lain….

"Mianhe… Suho… Aku memang Kris… tapi aku tidak bisa mengakuinya… aku tidak bisa ada di sisimu lagi… aku berhutang budi pada mereka yang menghidupkanku kembali… sekarang yang kulakukan hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan walau kita di pihak yang bersebrangan kembali…." Kata Jiaheng pada diri sendiri ditengah lamunannya saat ia memandang Suho dan para EXO monster dari kejauhan.

"Wah… itu ya yang namanya Suho? Leader para EXO Monster? Rasanya aku juga ingin menjadikannya milikku" ucap seseorang yang menghancurkan lamunan Jiaheng.

"Jaga omonganmu Minho!" Jiaheng langsung menyudutkan Minho ke sisi ruangan

"Berani sekali kau bertingkah seperti ini Jiaheng… oh… maksudku Kris… seandainya Max dan U – know tau kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada Leader para EXO monster pasti kau akan dibunuh lagi oleh mereka.." Minho menyingkirkan tangan Jiaheng dari kerah bajunya

"Ehem…. Kalian berdua ini apa – apaan… sebagai jendral utusan dari para dewa utusan dari EXOplanet tingkah kalian benar – benar memalukan" 2 orang yeoja cantik nan anggun muncul dan dengan mudah melerai Jiaheng dan Minho

"Jessica? Krystal? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Jiaheng,Minho yang kesalpun langsung meninggalkan Jiaheng, Jessica dan Krystal

"Tuan Max dan Tuan U – know menyuruh kami menyamar untuk mengawasi para EXO monster" jawab Jessica anggun

"Dan tentu saja juga mengawasimu…" lanjut Krystal yang sembunyi dibelakang tubuh kakaknya.

"Apa katamu…" Jiaheng yang tidak terima ucapan Krystal seperti akan menghajarnya tapi sayang sang kakak lebih dahulu menahan tangan besar Jiaheng

"Eits… kalau kau berani menyentuh adikku aku tidak akan segan – segan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum para dewa membunuhmu…" ancam Jessica.

Keesokan harinya…

Memang hal yang aneh jika ada seorang murid baru setelah perkuliahan mulai berjalan beberapa hari, apalagi untuk tahun kedua. Tapi dengan lihainya Jessica yang menyamar menjadi Jung Soo Yeon mengatakan bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa yang pernah cuti setahun sehingga mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengan Yixing dan Minseok tidak mengenalnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan kalian berdua…"tanya Soo Yeon ketika melihat Yixing dan Minseok sedang asik bercanda dengan PSVita ditangan mereka.

"Bagaimana ya… boleh sih…" jawab Minseok sambil menyalamin Soo Yeon

"Emh… asalmu dari mana?" tanya Yixing to the point dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa berpikir panjang dengan sangat amat polos yang sukses membuat Soo Yeon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yixing

"Hei… Yixing… kau ini… baru saja kenal sudah tanya seperti… tidak sopan tau" Min Seok memukul paha Yixing sambil mengglarenya

"Memangnya salah ya? Kan aku cuma tanya… siapa tau aku punya teman dari China di kampus ini…" Yixing mengepoutin bibirnya menirukan yang biasa Junmyeon lakukan

"Tidak apa – apa kok… by the way aku bukan dari China kok… aku dari California, USA" jawab Soo Yeon

"Tapi kenapa namamu seperti orang Korea?" pertanyaan Yixing mulai menyelidik yang membuat mendapat glare Minseok lagi

"Karena orang tuaku orang Korea…" jawab Soo Yeon kawatir Yixing makin menyelidik tapi untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi karena tiba – tiba Junmyeon datang ke kelas mereka

"Minseok – hyung…. Kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan ini…" Junmyeon menunjukkan soal yang diberikan dosen saat pelajaran tadi.

"Kamu… Junmyeon?" tanya Soo Yeon

"Iya… bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"tanya Junmyeon heran yang tentu Minseok dan Yixing ikut heran

"Ya tentu lah… kau kan terkenal di kalangan cewek karena wajah imutmu itu…" kata Soo Yeon sambil mencubit pipi tembem Junmyeon yang membuat Junmyeon risih.

"Hyung… aku nggak jadi tanya… nanti saja… aku permisi dulu…" Junmyeon lalu meninggalkan kelas Yixing dan Minseok

"Hei.. Yixing… Junmyeon kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu…"

"Pantas saja Kris tertarik padamu,Suho… kau benar – benar menarik… tapi mereka berdua benar – benar sangat membahayakan penyamaran kami" batin Soo Yeon sambil melirik pada Yixing dan Minseok

"Ada apa Soo Yoen?" tanya Minseok bingung ketika Soo Yeon meliriknya

"Ah… Tidak… Tidak apa – apa kok…" jawab Soo Yeon gelagapan

Di koridor kampus mereka…

Junmyeon sebal setiap kali dia dibilang imut. Junmyeon yang kesalpun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tanpa memandang ke depan.

"Cih… apa maksud yeoja tadi… aku imut? Dia pikir aku ini yeoja apa? Dan lagi kurang ajar sekali dy mencubit pipiku seenak jidatnya…" gerutu Junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri

BRUAK! – Junmyeon menabrak seseorang di depannya dan menindih orang itu

"Hei… kau kalau jalan liat – liat dong…" bentak orang itu

"Aduh… maaf… maaf… K…Kris…" Junmyeon terkejut siapa yang ia tabrak

"Hei… berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu… itu sangat mengganggu… dan tolong ingat baik – baik… namaku bukan Kris… tapi Li Jiaheng… PAHAM!" Jiaheng menoyor kepala namja pendek yang menindih tubuhnya sambil berusaha berdiri

"Jia… heng…" Junmyeon entah kenapa reflek memeluknya yang membuat Jiaheng terkejut

"Kau ini kenapa sie lepaskan!" Jiaheng melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon dan bergegas pergi

"Mianhe… Junmyeon… jangan seperti itu… jangan memanggilku dengan nama Kris lagi… hatiku tambah sakit kalau kau seperti ini terus… kau membuatku makin bersalah…" bisik Jiaheng pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di Seoul Performing Arts High School…

Kehidupan tenang double maknae kurang ajar alias Sehun dan Jongin yang biasanya tenang pun mulai memasuki babak baru mulai hari ini. Di kelas mereka ada dua murid pindahan yang datang hari ini. Mereka adalah Choi Minho dan Jung Soo Jung.

"Anak – anak… perkenalkan ini murid baru di kelas ini…. Mereka adalah Choi Minho dan Jung Soo Jung…" kata pak Shindong, guru yang hari itu mengajar kelas mereka

"Salam kenal…" Kata Minho dan Soo Jung kompak

"Nah kalian berdua silahkan duduk kosong di bangku samping Sehun dan Jongin itu…" kata pak Shindong

"Baik pak…" Soo Jung dan Minho segera duduk dibangku yang diberitahukan oleh guru mereka itu.

"Heh… Item… Lo ngapain dari tadi ngeliatin murid baru thewek itu mulu… nakthir lo?" kata Sehun ngeliatin tingkahnya temen sebangkunya itu.

"Emangnya kalau iya kenapa? Masalah buat cadel lo?" jawab Jongin cuek sambil terus melihat wajah Soo Jung

"Kagak cocok tau… elu item… dia putih… tar klo kalian nikah anak kalian belang… kayak thapi…" tambah Sehun yang bikin Jongin kesal dan melayangkan buku diktat mereka yang tebal ke kepala Sehun yang membuat Sehun cuma bisa nyengir kesakitan.

"Jangan bilang kau juga suka sama Kai… ah maksudku Jongin, Krystal…" bisik Minho

"Itu bukan urusanmu…" jawab Soo Jung cuek sambil ketawa ketiwi ngeliat tingkah bodoh dua cowok gak jelas yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini jadwalmu untuk mengawasi penyerangan…" bisik Minho lagi.

"Iya.. iya aku tahu…"

Sepulang sekolah….

"Hah… kenapa harus ngawasi para monster itu sih… sudah jelas monster kelas teri macam mereka kalah lawan para EXO monster " Keluh Krystal sambil melihat pertarungan EXO monster melawan monster kelas teri yang dia maksud itu dengan bosan.

Tapi saat dia meremehkan monster itu, monster yang dia remehkan itu malah berhasil memojokkan Kai. Krystal yang entah apa yang ada dipikirannya langsung membuat tangan monster itu menjadi butiran kristal

"Berani kau menyentuhnya… aku akan membekukanmu… dia mangsaku… dan hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya" Krystal mendatangi para EXO monster sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada monster yang ada dihadapan Kai.

"Soo Jung kenapa kau bisa disini…" tanya Kai terkejut sambil membawa Krystal ke tempat yang aman yang membuat Krystal bingung. Sementara EXO monster yang lainnya melanjutkan pertarungan melawan monster itu dan menang

"Hah? Soo Jung? Memangnya kau mengenalku… mungkin kau salah orang… namaku Krystal" jawab Krystal angkuh

"Hm… iya ya… mungkin aku salah orang… perkenalkan namaku Kai" Kai pun menjabat tangan Krystal

"Maaf aku harus permisi…" Krystal pun dengan cepat menghilang

"Soo Jung adalah Krystal, dan Krystal adalah Soo Jung… tidak salah lagi… aku akan menceritakannya pada D.O – hyung nanti …" batin Kai seorang diri sambil senyum – senyum sebelum akhirnya Dark Sehun mengagetkannya

Di tempat lain…

"Kau itu mau jadi second Kris ya? Kau mau jadi pengkhianat dengan mencintai EXO monster? " tanya Minho geram

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Krystal yang membuat Minho tambah geram dan hendak memukulnya

"Eits… apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikku?" Jessica menahan pukulan Minho.

"Ajari adikmu itu agar tidak jadi pengkhianat seperti Kris!" Minho yang kesalpun meninggalkan Jung bersaudara.

Di lain tempat, tempat yang bisa melihat apapun yang dilakukan oleh EXO monster dan juga Jung bersaudara...

"Bagaimana U - Know… semakin menarikkan ceritanya?" kata Max dengan smirknya

"Tentu saja… EXO monster memang hebat… dan sepertinya akan ada penngkhianat baru yang harus kau lenyapkan" jawab U – know sambil menepuk bahu Max.

Yaps… makin banyak karakternya…. Dan pengarang makin bingung juntrungan ceritanya… mungkinkah Kai - Krystal akan bernasib sama dengan Kris – Suho? dan akan kah Jiaheng membuka jati dirinya tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya…


	3. Chapter 2 : Goodbye Krystal

Sementara itu Junmyeon yang tidak ikut bersama para EXO monster lainnya untuk bertarung melawan monster yang melakukan penyerangan sedang larut dalam keheningan yang bercampurkan nostalgia masa lalu di koridor kampusnya.

"Junmyeon – ah… lepaskan… kau sudah lama sekali memelukku apa kau tidak malu semua orang memandang kita aneh…" kata Jiaheng sambil melepaskan tangan kecil Junmyeon tapi Junmyeon tetap berusaha merapatkan pelukannya

"Sebentar lagi…" kali ini Jiaheng benar – benar melepaskan tangan kecil Junmyeon dari pinggangnya. Ditariknya tangan kecil itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Hah… sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya… sejujurnya aku adalah K…." Belum selesai Jiaheng tiba – tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian bertanya tanya siapa sebenarnya Jiaheng

Ditempat lain…

Jessica cukup terkejut ketika mendengarkan perkataan Minho yang mengatakan bahwa Krystal sepertinya memiliki perasaan pada salah satu EXO monster.

"Krystal… benarkah yang dikatakan Minho? Kamu mencintai salah satu dari 9 EXO monster? Seperti Kris?" tanya Jessica penasaran

"Bukan urusan eonnie…" kata Krystal kasar sambil beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya

"Krystal tunggu… jawab pertanyaan eonnie… apakah kau mencintai salah satu dari 9 EXO monster itu? Dengar Krystal, eonnie hanya tidak ingin kamu bernasib sama dengan Kris… eonnie hanya tak ingin kau dibunuh oleh Max atau U – know" Jessica menarik tangan Krystal sehingga langkah Krystal terhenti

"Eonnie… hentikan!… apakah eonnie lebih percaya pada manusia penjilat seperti Minho daripada adikmu sendiri?" Krystal melepaskan tangan Jessica dari pergelangan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jessica dengan tampang kesalnya.

Di tepi sungai Han…

"Apa aku temui Jiaheng – oppa saja ya? Bosan aku…" batin Krystal yang kesal dengan perdebatannya dengan pun berubah ke wujud Soo Jung

DUG!

"Soo Jung? Kenapa kamu di sini malam – malam ?" tanya orang yang tadi tertabrak Soo Jung

"Ah… aku mau ke tempat kakak sepupuku… kamu sendiri mau kemana malam – malam begini, Jongin?" tanya Soo Jung canggung

"Oh… aku ada janji dengan para Hyung – ku di kafe dekat sini…" jawab Jongin

"Oh begitu… ya sudah…. Sampai besuk di kelas ya…" Soo Jung berlahan menjauh dari Jongin namun sebelum Soo Jung menghilang, Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Soo Jung… anu….by the way bolehkah aku menemanimu ke tempat kakak sepupumu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menemui para hyungku? Bahaya kan seorang anak perempuan berjalan sendirian malam – malam begini…" tawar Jongin

"Ba… baiklah…" Soo Jung pun menerima tawaran Jongin

Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya Soo Jung dan Jongin sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Soo Jung. Tempat yang tidak asing buat Jongin

"Star Museum University? Kakak sepupumu juga kuliah di sini?" tanya Jongin

"Memang kenapa?"

"Para hyung – ku juga kuliah di sini…" kata Jongin

"Aku masuk duluan ya…" pamit Soo Jung

"Ah aku ikut… kampus malam – malam gini kan nggak aman…"

Soo Jung dan Jongin pun menyusuri lorong kampus dan tibalah mereka di ruang Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Di sana terlihat seorang laki – laki muda tinggi besar berambut pirang sedang membolak – balik dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah… oppa akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu…" kata Soo Jung langsung merangkul lengan lelaki itu.

"K…Kris ?" bisik Jongin yang kaget melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah… kak… kenal kan dia Jongin… teman sekelasku…" kata Soo Jung sambil menarik Jiaheng mendekati Jongin yang terpaku di pintu ruangan.

"Salam kenal… namaku Jiaheng…" Jiaheng mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Jongin.

"Salam kenal kenal juga…" balas Jongin

"Ah… Soo Jung… sepertinya aku harus balik dulu… para hyung – ku pasti sedang menungguku… sampai jumpa besuk…" Jongin bergegas meninggalkan Soo Jung dan Jiaheng sambil melambaikan tangan

"Iya… sampai jumpa besuk…" balas Soo Jung.

Setelah Jongin menghilang dari ruangan itu. Soo Jung kembali ke wujud Krystal dan dengan to the point Jiaheng menanyakan perasaan Krystal.

"Kau menyukai Kai si teleporter kan?" tanya Jiaheng to the point

"Bukannya sepertimu yang sangat mencintai water bender Suho… Jiaheng… ah bukan… maksudku… Kris…" balas Krystal sinis

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan, Minho si manusia penjilat itu… ku harap kau mengakhiri perasaanmu pada Kai itu sekarang, Krystal!" kata Jiaheng kesal

"Tapi kenapa kau juga tidak menghentikan perasaanmu pada Suho?" tanya Krystal yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil

"Dengarkan aku baik – baik Krystal… kau tak mau kan bernasib sama denganku? Mati di tangan dua dewa sinting itu… lalu dihidupkan kembali hanya untuk menunggu waktu siapa yang akan terbunuh kau oleh orang yang kau cintai… atau orang yang kau cintai oleh tanganmu… dihidupkan kembali dengan takdir yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh mereka… apa itu enak menurutmu?" nasehat Jiaheng panjang lebar yang sayangnya tidak diperdulikan oleh Krystal

"Ah… kenapa semua sama saja… kenapa kalian tidak ada yang ingin membantuku sih…"pekik Krystal

"Bukan begitu… Krystal… Krystal…" belum selesai Jiaheng berbicara Krystal sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat

Sementara itu di sebuah kafe tempat Jongin dan para hyungnya dan Sehun bertemu…

Dengan segera Jongin ingin membicarakan perasaaannya pada Soo Jung pada Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di Kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan para hyungnya, Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan kisah kasihnya itu.

"Hyung… hyung…ayo ikut aku" kata Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pindah ke kursi kosong yang sedikit agak jauh dari para hyung dan Sehun.

"Why? Why? Why?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin dan dirinya meletakan pantat mereka di kursi.

" Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta deh…" kata Jongin dengan cengar – cengir

"Dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo pun antusias mendeganr pembicaraan dongsaengnya

"Krystal… aku tau sebenarnya dia ada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan tapi aku mencintainya…" kata Jongin mulai sedikit sedih

"Jangan bilang dia anak buah Max dan U – know…" tebak Kyungsoo

"Mianhe, Hyung… tapi memang kau benar…"

"Hah… nambah lagi masalah… lihat hyung – mu yang satu itu… kau mau menjadi seperti dia?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Junmyeon yang sering murung sejak kematian Kris.

"Tidak sie… tapi… pokoknya besuk aku ingin mengenalkannya pada hyung… pokoknya hyung jangan lupa… aku tunggu di kafe dekat sekolahku… "kata Jongin seenak jidatnya.

Keesokan harinya di Seoul Performing Arts High School saat akan pulang sekolah…

"Soo Jung maukah kau ikut denganku… aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada hyung kesayanganku…" ajak Jongin

"Ba… baiklah…"

"Eh, Item gue ikutan donk… thepi nih…" kata Sehun ikut campur

"Oke… elu ikut maknae setan… tapi jangan ganggu…"

"Thiap both…" Sehun memberi hormat pada Jongin yang langsung disambut oleh tawa Soo Jung.

Melihat keakraban Soo Jung dengan Sehun dan Jongin benar – benar membuat Minho kesal. Sebenarnya apa menariknya para EXO monster yang membuat koloninya jatuh cinta. Dulu Kris sekarang Krystal dibuat mereka jatuh cinta meski oleh EXO monster yang berbeda. Hal itu membuat Minho memilih undur diri terlebih dahulu tapi itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Soo Jung yang malah berakrab – akrab ria dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Tak makan waktu lama Sehun, Jongin dan Soo Jung sampai di tempat yang kemarin dijanjikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di sana seorang diri seperti janjinya untuk tidak mengajak anak – anak yang lainnya, tapi mungkin Sehun sudah tau rencana ini karena notabene Sehun teman sekelas Jongin.

"Ah… hyung… kau sudah menunggu lama kah?" Jongin langsung melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun langsung melesat menuju hyungnya yang sudah menunggu itu.

"Tidak… tidak lama kok… aku juga baru sampai…" jawab Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah sumber suara itu lalu berdiri sejenak untuk berbasa – basi mempersilahkan Jongin dan seseorang yang dibawanya duduk sedangkan Sehun sudah duduk sambil mengunyah makanan sedari tadi sebelum Kyunsoo mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Perkenalkan ini Soo Jung…" kata Jongin

"Jadi kau Krystal? Jongin sudah cerita tentang dirimu kok…." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung to the point karena dari sananya dia tidak bisa basa – basi.

"Salam kenal…" Soo Jung membungkukkan badan dia sama sekali tidak masalah jika mereka mengetahui identitasnya aslinya sebagai Krystal

Tak lama setelah mereka berbasa – basi tiba – tiba saja kafe tempat mereka bertemu diserang gerombolan monster yang dipimpin langsung oleh Jessica. Dengan cepat Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi wujud EXO monster mereka untuk melawan monster – monster itu. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak dan membuat kualahan untuk mereka yang hanya bertiga. Saat Krystal berniat membantu para EXO monster namun dengan segera Jessica menarik lengannya menjauh dari pertempuran.

"Kau ini apa – apaan, Krystal? Mereka itu EXO monster … mereka musuh kita… bukan tempatmu untuk bergaul…" bentak Jessica

"Lepaskan Krystal, Eonnie… mereka baik… mereka berbeda dengan Max dan U – know yang hanya memanfaatkan hutang budi kita… " Krystal meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan sesekalinya dia menggunakan sihir untuk menyerang kakaknya itu untuk bisa melepaskan diri

"Kau ini… apa Kris sudah mengajarimu berkianat?" Jessica malah ikut – ikutan menggunakan sihir pada adiknya

"Tidak, eonnie… Kris tidak mengajariku seperti itu… lepaskan Krystal eonnie…" kali ini Krystal berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jessica

"Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung kau…"

"Jessica… Jangan…" teriak Jiaheng yang berniat menahan Jessica untuk menyerang Krystal tapi semuanya sudah terlambat

"Eo…nnie… ternyata… Eo… nnie… sebenci ini pada Krystal,ya…" serangan Jessica tepat mengenai jantung Krystal yang membuat Krystal pelahan namun pasti terjatuh ke lantai

"KRYSTAL!" Kai langsung lari menuju tubuh Krystal berada dan dipeluknya tubuh yang hanya tinggal menunggu kematian itu

"Mianhe… Kai…. Saranghae…." Tubuh Krystal perlahan – lahan menjadi butiran permata dan kemudian menghilang.

"Kau ini kakak macam apa? Tega membunuh adiknya sendiri… menjijikkan" umpat Jiaheng pada Jessica yang sebenarnya masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Krystal.

"Kau mau melawan? Bahkan kekuatan sihirmu sudah disegel oleh Max… bisa apa kau…" kata Jessica yang merasa tersindir sambil berniat menyerang Jiaheng namun belum sampai Jessica menggunakan sihirnya, Kai sudah lebih dulu menghajar tanpa ampun dirinya bahkan Kai tak perduli Jessica seorang wanita sekalipun.

Walaupun pada awalnya Kai menang melawan Jessica namun akhirnya Kai pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa menang melawan jendral perang yang setara dengan Kris adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dirinya. Saat Jessica akan mengeluarkan sihir untuk menghabisi Kai tiba – tiba tubuh Jessica tidak bisa bergerak, aliran darahnya seolah ada yang menghentikannya.

"Kai… mundur…" Dark Sehun menarik Kai menjauh dari Jessica

"Bengisnya Suho kumat lagi…" imbuh D.O dari kejauhan.

Dan benar seperti dugaan D.O dan Dark Sehun dalam hitungan detik tubuh Jessica hancur tak beraturan dengan darah menyebar kemana – mana, beberapa mengenai wajah dan tubuh orang – orang yang ada di sana yang menyebabkan kehisterisan untuk beberapa orang awam yang dari tadi belum menyingkir dari lokasi kejadian. Dari balik kehisterisan itu muncul dua pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang salah satunya adalah penyebab kehisterisan ini. Ya… mereka adalah Suho dan Lay…. Dan ya… ini adalah cara yang sama yang digunakan Suho untuk membunuh Tao dahulu.

"Lemah seperti itu berani menyamakan diri dengan Krisku? Dan lagi… membunuh saudara sendiri yang mencintai dongsaengku? Benar – benar wanita tidak tau diuntung" ucap Suho sombong, Kai hanya melongo melihat kebengisan Suho muncul lagi.

Suasana benar – benar hening setelah Suho kembali menunjukkan kebengisannya itu lagi. Suho mendadak menoleh ke arah Jiaheng yang memandanginya sedari tadi. Tapi saat Suho sadar keberadaannya dan mendekatinya Jiaheng, namun yang bersangkutan malah beranjak pergi. Suho dengan terpaksa menghentikan Jiaheng seperti ia membunuh Jessica tadi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Suho? lakukanlah…" kata Jiaheng yang tidak bisa bergerak sekarang

"Kenapa Jessica memanggilmu Kris hah? Kau sebenarnya Kris kan Jiaheng" bentak Suho yang berjalan mendekati Jiaheng

"Kalau aku Kris memangnya kenapa? Toh kita tidak akan pernah bersatu… Kita ini musuh… berhentilah mencariku… berhentilah mencintaiku…" balas Jiaheng tapi tanpa kata – kata Suho memeluknya dari belakang dan melepaskan sihirnya sehingga Jiaheng bebas bergerak dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Suho.

"Berhentilah seperti ini… Max dan U – know pasti mengawasiku dari suatu tempat… aku tak tahu apa yang nanti terjadi padaku, padamu dan pada teman – temanmu kalau mereka tahu hal ini" bisik Jiaheng sambil mengelus pipi tembem Suho.

"Aku tidak perduli… aku pasti bisa membunuh mereka… dan kita pasti bisa bersama lagi… bukan sebagai musuh tapi sebagai orang yang saling mencintai" jawab Suho mantap

"Hentikan khayalan bodohmu itu…" ucap Jiaheng seraya mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari para EXO monster. Tapi belum sempat Jiaheng beranjak pergi, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Kris…" Jiaheng tidak memperdulikan kata – kata dan air mata Suho yang mulai jatuh dan tetap beranjak pergi. Sakit sekali itulah yang dirasakan Jiaheng dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia benar – benar sangat mencintai Suho tapi posisi mereka tidak mengizinkan mereka. Hidup kembali untuk bisa melihat Suho saja sudah sangat menyenangkan untuknya meski mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Di balik drama percintaan Kris dan Suho ada orang yang sangat amat terluka melihatnya. Lay benar – benar merasa sangat cemburu melihat Suho mencium Jiaheng di hadapannya. Lay sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Jiaheng adalah Kris namun dia tak ingin Suho tahu. Lay menginginkan Suho, ia tak ingin Suho kembali kepelukan Kris. Tontongan barusan benar – benar membuat hati Lay sangat sakit. Dengan wajah sedikit emosi Lay meninggalkan para EXO monster yang lainnya. Percuma sekalipun D.O, Kai dan Dark Sehun menghentikannya baginya selama bukan Suho yang menghentikannya percuma. Tapi Suho malah termenung melihat kepergian Jiaheng.

"Lagi – lagi pengganggu itu datang, seharusnya dia mati saja saat itu… dengan begitu Suho hanya akan jadi milikku… " rancau Lay yang tumben – tumbennya dia membunuh kucing lucu tak bersalah yang mengelus – elus kakinya dengan bunga kematiannya

"Kau cemburu pada Kris?" ledek seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Lay

"Siapa kau? Tau apa kau tentang masalahaku" tanya Lay penuh waspada

"Aku Minho… aku punya solusi atas permasalahanmu… aku sudah mengamatimu sedari tadi… kau menginginkan Water Bender, Suho kan?!" ucap Minho santai

"Da… dari mana kau tau?" Lay yang pikun dengan kata – kata 'aku sudah mengamatimu sedari tadi' dari Minho benar – benar sangat shock seolah pikirannya dibaca

"Kenapa kau tidak merebutnya dari Kris?"

"Bagaimana caraku merebutnya dari Kris? Hatinya saja masih terus – terusan tertuju pada Kris?" tanya Lay bingung

"Kenapa kau tidak kau 'tandai' saja Suho – mu itu? Atau cara yang paling jitu adalah membunuh Kris" saran Minho.

'Membunuh Kris?'sekalipun saat ini Kris kehilangan kekuatannya itu sangat tidak mungkin, jika Suho tau yang ada malah dia yang mati di tangan orang yang dia sayang. Tapi jika 'menandai Suho?' sama aja dia menyetorkan nyawa semua teman – temannya pada Max dan U – know. Aturan yang telah ditetapkan yang membuat para EXO monster akan kehilangan kekuatan seutuhnya jika mereka bercinta. Secara pribadi tak masalah jika dirinya tak bisa menjadi Lay lagi dan Junmyeon tidak bisa berubah menjadi Suho lagi. Tapi kekuatan Suho dibutuhkan untuk mengalahkan Max dan U – know. Namun jika tidak melakukan apapun dia tak akan bisa mendapatkan Suho dan hanya bisa melihat Suho terus – terusan menderita karena mencintai Kris. Lay yang kini sudah kembali ke wujud Yixing meninggalkan Minho dengan tampang linglung. Semua pilihan yang ditawarkan mengandung resiko. Yixing benar – benar tak tahu harus memilih langkah yang mana yang harus diambilnya.

Di lain pihak Minho yang berhasil membuat Yixing kalut merasa benar – benar bahagia. "Sebentar lagi aku Max dan U – Know akan memberi kekuatan super seperti Kris jika aku bisa membuat para EXO monster itu bertekuk lutut padaku dan aku akan menjadikan Suho menjadi milikku… tanpamu Lay dan juga Kris" ucap Minho dalam hati disertai senyum liciknya.

Yap… cerita makin ruwet… cinta segitiga Kris, Lay dan Suho makin klimaks (semoga author nggak kebablasen jadi rating M di next chapter). Manakah jalan yang akan di pilih Yixing? Akankah dia menandai Junmyeon dengan resiko dia dan Junmyeon tak akan bisa berubah lagi? Membunuh Kris? Atau malah membiarkan dirinya sakit hati karena hati Junmyeon memang hanya untuk Kris? Lalu bagaimana nanti mereka mengalahkan Max dan U – Know yang merupakan musuh besar mereka? Nantikan NEXT CHAPTER YA!


	4. Chapter 3 : Triangle Love's Sad Story

Di jalanan di sebuah kawasan pertokoan….

Yixing yang sedang kalut bukannya pulang langsung ke kontrakan para wujud manusia EXO monster tapi malah mampir ke sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan Minho dan searah ke jalan pulang. Di sana dia minum cukup banyak sampai mabuk berat. Benar – benar mabuk hingga ia tergeletak di jalanan untung saja Junmyeon yang selalu mengkhawatirkan teman – temannya itu menemukannya dan membawanya pulang. Tapi Junmyeon sama sekali tak sadar bahwa itu adalah malah petaka untuknya.

Sesampainya di kontrakan mereka Junmyeon langsung membaringkan Yixing di ranjangnya yang sebenarnya lumayan berantakan. Sehun sedang keluar dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk menghibur Jongin yang sedih karena kehilangan Kystalnya. Aroma tubuh Junmyeon yang menyebar dari baju – baju yang berserakan membuat Yixing makin mabuk kepayang. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Junmyeon semakin besar dan makin tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Belum lagi ditambah tangan Junmyeon yang sekarang berusaha membantunya melepas bajunya.

"Ah ya… lupa… harusnya aku mengambilkan dia baju ganti terlebih dahulu sebelum melepas bajunya" Junmyeon menepok jidatnya sendiri karena dia mulai tertular virus pikun Yixing. Saat Junmyeon beranjak pergi untuk mengambil baju ganti Yixing tiba – tiba Yixing menariknya tangan Junmyeon

"Jangan pergi, Junmyeon…" ucap Yixing lirih sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun karena kepalanya masih pening akhirnya diapun terjatuh ke lantai menindih tubuh Junmyeon. Hal itu membuat Junmyeon merasa canggung apalagi Yixing kini topless.

"A… Yixing… anu… bisa minggir nggak…" ucap Junmyeon canggung

"Nggak…" jawab Yixing santai sambil membelai pipi tembem Junmyeon dan perlahan – lahan melepas kancing bajunya dan akhirnya mencium bibir Junmyeon dengan penuh nafsu.

"Yixing… kau ini apa – apaan… harusnya kau ingat aturan bahwa EXO monster tidak boleh bercinta atau jika melanggarnya kita akan kehilangan kekuatan…" bentak Junmyeon sambil mendorong badan Yixing menjauh.

"Omong kosong… persetan dengan hal itu…." balas Yixing.

"Tapi hatiku sudah jadi milik Kris…" suara Junmyeon memelan

"Kris lagi… Kris lagi… sudah kukatakan berapa kali… Kris itu sudah mati! Dan lagi bukannya dulu Kris adalah musuh kita… kenapa kau mencintainya?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan mata mantap

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Junmyeon sambil berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi sayangnya Yixing berhasil memojokkannya di tembok sudut ruangandan menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Junmyeon dan mencengkramnya di atas kepala Junmyeon

"Itu urusanku! Karena sejak dulu aku menyukaimu… selalu menyukaimu… hingga sekarang aku masih menyukaimu… tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Hah?" Yixing kembali mencium bibir Junmyeon dengan penuh nafsu kembali dengan tangannya mulai meraba dada bidang berabs Junmyeon.

"Yixing kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan aku…" Junmyeon berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dari terjadi pergulatan yang lebih panas tiba – tiba pintu kamar Junmyeon terbuka

"Hyung… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun shock dan menjatuhkan bubble tea yang baru saja dibelinya. Yixing tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun dan tetap pada aktifitasnya.

"Hyung… apa yang hyung lakukan?" bentak Sehun sambil menarik dan menjauhkan tubuh Yixing dari tubuh Junmyeon hingga terjatuh

"Anak kecil nggak tahu diuntung…" Yixing hampir saja memukul Sehun seandainya Chanyeol tidak datang menolong

PLAKKK!

"Sadar, hyung… kau ini apa – apaan!" bentak Chanyeol dengan tegas sambil menampar wajah Yixing keras – keras

"Ugh… bau alkoholnya menyengat sekali…" kata Jongdae dan Baekhyun muncul dari balik badan Chanyeol berbarengan

"Yixing… kau itu apa – apaan sih… cepat cuci mukamu sana!" Minseok mulai murka

Keesokan harinya setelah hari itu berakhir dengan kecanggungan antara Junmyeon dan Yixing dan hubungan para EXO monster yang makin berantakan….

Di kampus Junmyeon menjadi waspada pada Yixing sedangkan Minseok dan yang lainnya memandang Yixing seolah dia tersangka kasus pemerkosaan yang wajib diwaspadai. Sepertinya mereka tidak memaafkan tindakan Yixing yang di luar batas kemarin. Saat pulang sekolah entah mengapa Yixing dan Junmyeon yang biasanya pulang bersama yang lainnyaa kali ini mereka pilih berpisah. Kemana perginya mereka?

Di gerbang Kampus Star Musem University…

"Hyung… kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Yixing – hyung?" sapa Jongdae pada Minseok yang sudah berdiri sambil bersandar di pinggir gerbang sekolah.

"Entahlah… dia tadi sepertinya terburu – buru pulang terlebih dahulu… sepertinya ada janji dengan seseorang… kalian sendiri… di mana Junmyeon?" tanya balik Minseok pada segrombolan dongsaengnya itu

"Ehm… tadi dia bilang masih ada urusan… dia menyuruh kami pulang terlebih dahulu" sahut Baekhyun

"Oh begitu… ya sudah kita tinggalkan saja dia" kata Minseok.

"Hyung… tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak… biar aku dan Chanyeol menunggu sampai Junmyeon pulang… kalian duluan lah…" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk tetap Mereka pun akhirnya pulang bersama – sama.

Di Teras Kafe dekat Kampus Star Musem University…

Yixing menceritakan kegagalannya untuk 'memiliki' Junmyeon kemarin pada Minho ketika mereka bertemu di Teras Kafe tersebut. Minho menyarankan bahwa cara satu – satunya mengambil hati Junmyeon adalah dengan membunuh Kris atau Jiaheng. Bahkan Minho mempengaruhi Yixing untuk mengintai hal yang dilakukan Junmyeon setiap kali bertemu dengan Jiaheng.

"Lihat… Junmyeon sayangmu tidak bersama mereka kan… pasti dia sedang bersama Jiaheng" kata Minho menunjuk gerombolan anak yang berjalan melintasi Teras Kafe tempat Yixing dan Minho berada.

Yixing yang termakan omongan Minho pun bersama Minho balik ke kampusnya dan mencari Junmyeon.

Di Ruang Kesekretariatan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Star Musem University…

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Junmyeon saat ini, sejak kejadian yang dilakukan Yixing padanya kemarin membuat Junmyeon ingin segera menemui Jiaheng.

"Kenapa kau ke sini…" tanya Jiaheng yang masih sibuk membolak – balik dan menelaah dokumen – dokumen yang ada di ruang kesekretariatan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi tubuhku menghantarkanku ke sini…" kata Junmyeon sambil melangkah mendekati Jiaheng yang sibuk dengan dokumen – dokumennya.

"Jangan main – main aku sedang sibmhp…." Entah angin apa yang membuat Junmyeon berani mencium bibir Jiaheng hingga lelaki berbadan tinggi itu menjatuhkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya karena kaget.

"Kau ini apa – apaan sih… pergi sana…" Ucap Jiaheng dingin sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Junmyeon menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati Jiaheng menikmati ciuman itu. Dulu saat Jiaheng masih hidup sebagai Kris atau Wu Yi Fan,sebelum dan saat membangkitkan Suho pada diri Junmyeon mereka sering mereka tidak pernah berciuman lagi sejak Kris 'mati' hingga hari ini.

"Ju…Junmyeon… apa yang kau lakukan…" kata Yixing dari balik pintu ruang kesekretariatan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia melihat bahwa Junmyeon mencium Jiaheng.

"Bunuh saja Kris…atau kau mati bersama Junmyeonmu… " bisik Minho memberi pilihan pada Yixing untuk membunuh Jiaheng atau mati bersama Junmyeon. Yixing yang terpancing oleh oleh bisikan Minho pun berubah menjadi Lay. Dan mengubah bunga kematiannya menjadi sebuah pedang dan dengan segera menyerang Jiaheng. Namun sebelum serangan Lay sampai pada tubuh Jiaheng, Junmyeon yang sudah berubah menjadi Suho menangkis serangan itu dengan pedang airnya.

"Lay… kau ini apa – apaan?" tanya Suho pada Lay saat pedang mereka beradu. Namun Lay lebih memilih bungkam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Saat Suho lengah Lay berniat meledakkan bunga kematiannya agar dia bisa mati berdua mati bersama.

"Kalian berdua awas…" Jiaheng mendorong tubuh Lay menjauhi ledakan bunga itu dan menarik tubuh Suho agar tak kena ledakan bunga itu pula.

"Kenapa Kris?" tanya Lay yang tidak mengerti mengapa Jiaheng malah menyelamatkan nyawanya yang hendak bunuh diri.

"Karena aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku sayangi menderita kehilangan orang yang penting untuknya ataupun mati… Lay… kau itu penting buat Suho… berhentilah bertindak bodoh seperti sekarang…"

"Omong kosong!" Lay kembali menyerang Jiaheng dengan pedangnya. Suho berniat menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng agar Jiaheng tidak terkena tusukan pedang Lay tapi sayangnya dengan gesit Jiaheng membalikkan kembali tubuh Suho hingga dia yang terkena serangan.

"Kris… Kris… Minum darahku Kris… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" Suho mulai kawatir ketika pandangan mata Kris mulai rabun dan tubuhnya mulai ambruk.

 **Flashback Kris start…**

"Mianhe… Suho… Saranghae" ucap Kris lirih diambang kematiannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kejar mereka…" Max pun membuka gerbang dimensi waktu

"Oke … let's go…" Max dan U – know pun menuju gerbang dimensi waktu yang dibuat oleh Max.

"Tu… tunggu… biarkan aku hidup sekali lagi…" Kris memohon pada dua Dewa di depannya dengan nafas yang tinggal hitungan detik.

"Memberimu kesempatan hidup lagi? Jangan mimpi pengkhianat!" ucap Max kasar sambil menendang tubuh Kris

"Bukannya dengan membiarkan dia hidup lebih lama lagi kau bisa memanfaatkan untuk mengadu domba EXO monster" kata seseorang yang mendadak muncul

"Benar juga… tapi kau siapa? Dan kau? Hanya manusia biasa… " tanya Max dengan sedikit meremehkan Minho

"Aku Minho… aku bisa menjadi penasehat bahkan mata – mata kalian… " kata pemuda yang tiba – tiba muncul itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Max… sepertinya anak ini akan berguna… tidak ada salahnya kita turuti saja idenya…" ucap U – Know

"Oke… kau akan ku biarkan hidup… tapi awas jika kau berkianat…" ancam Max pada Kris

Max dan U – Know pun membawa Kris dan Minho ke dimensi waktu untuk mengejar para EXO monster yang lebih dahulu pergi. Beberapa waktu setelah dunia damai tanpa penyerangan para Monster tiba – tiba Kris yang kini menyembunyikan identitas sebagai Jiaheng dipertemukan kembali dengan Junmyeon yang tidak mengetahui sesungguhnya dia masih hidup. Dan saat ia disuruh mengawasi para monster yang dikirim oleh Max dan U – know untuk memulai peperang ia malah reflek membunuh monster yang melarikan diri dari EXO monster.

"Kris… kau ini apa – apaan malah membunuh monster?" bentak U – know.

"Mianhe… aku salah sasaran…" jawab Jiaheng ngasal

"Oke… mulai sekarang kekuatanmu bakal aku cabut…"

"Baiklah…" jawab Jiaheng dengan tenang

"Asal aku masih bisa dekat dengan Suho atau Junmyeon aku tidak masalah sekalipun aku kehilangan kekuatanku sekalipun…" bisik Jiaheng pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Flashback Kris end…**

"Maafkan aku Suho… kali ini aku akan benar – benar meninggalkanmu…"

"Kris… Minumlah darahku… pasti kau akan bertahan…" paksa Suho

"Tidak perlu… aku sudah bahagia ada di dekatmu sebagai manusia biasa… sebagai Jiaheng… daripada menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan super tapi harus jauh darimu seperti ketika aku menjadi Kris…"

"Kris…"

"Mianhe… Suho… Junmyeon… Saranghae… Selamat tinggal…" sebelum tubuh Kris menghilang Kris mencium bibir merah Suho dengan ciuman yang cukup panas.

"KRIS!" air mata Suho langsung tumpah. Dengan membabi buta ia menyerang Lay dan hampir saja Suho berhasil membunuh Lay seandainya Dark Baekhyun dan Dark Chanyeol tidak segera memisahkan keduanya.

"Dark Baekhyun… lepaskan… akan kubunuh makluk sialan yang sudah membunuhKris itu" Suho meronta – ronta agar dilepaskan

"Hyung… sadarlah… Lay – hyung juga temanmu juga… aku tau sejak awal kalau Lay – hyung menyukaimu…" Dark Baekhyun tetap mencoba menahan tubuh Suho namun akhirnya Suho bisa meloloskan diri. Untung saja dengan cepat Dark Baekhyun membuat penjara cahaya hingga Suho tidak sampai menyerang Lay

"Lay – hyung… apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membunuh Kris? Hyung tahukan kalau perasaan Suho – hyung pada Kris nggak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun… tak kan bisa dirubah oleh apapun… bahkan oleh kematian sekalian…" kata Dark Chanyeol sambil memaksa Lay menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya… aku ingin memilikinya…"

"Dengan cara membunuh Suho – hyung dan Kris? Pikirkan sekali lagi Hyung? Hyung sendiri yang akan menderita nantinya…" ucap Dark Chanyeol yang membuat Lay jatuh terduduk dan merenungi kesalahan dengan air mata yang mengalir

Di perjalanan menuju Seoul Performing Arts High School yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Star Museum University untuk menjemput Jongin dan Sehun…

"Kau ada apa,Jongdae?" kata Minseok melihat Jongdae yang tiba – tiba berhenti berjalan

"Hyung… kok perasaanku nggak enak ya… " kata Jongdae dengan wajah panik tetapi dia sendiri tidak tahu panik karena apa

"Sudahlah… itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Hyung…" jawab santai Kyungsoo

"Nggak Kyungsoo… aku merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi di kampus… aku kawatir dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing"

"Tapi kan disana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun… serahkan saja pada mereka…" Kyungsoo ingin mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah Jongin dan Sehun dan kemudian pulang ke kontrakan.

"Tidak… aku akan kembali ke kampus saja…" Minseok menahan Jongdae yang akan kembali ke kampus.

"Aku ikut denganmu…" Minseok memperlihatkan SMS dari Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang langsung membuat Jongdae sangat terkejut

"Kyungsoo… segera kau jemput Jongin dan Sehun… dan kembali ke kampus… setelah ini akan terjadi perang besar…"

Kembali ke kesekretariatan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Star Museum University yang sekarang lebih cocok dikatakan kapal pecah daripada kesekretariatan…

Seseorang telah membebaskan Suho dari penjara cahaya buatan Dark Baekhyun membisikkan agar Suho segera membunuh Lay. Orang itu tidak lain adalah U – Know. Untung saja sebelum Suho menyerang Lay, Xiumin yang datang sambil ngos – ngosan bersama Chen segeram membekukan tangan Suho.

"Xiumin – hyung? Apa hyung lakukan? Aku harus segera membunuh pembunuh ini Hyung" Xiumin pun segera membebaskan sihirnya dan menampar pipi Suho keras – keras.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih kekanak – kanakan daripada Kai… memalukan!"

"Kenapa hyung malah membela pembunuh seperti dia?" teriak Suho marah

"Bukan kah karena yang Lay bunuh adalah Kris… musuh kalian… wajar tak ada yang membelamu..." ucap Minho ikut campur

"Kau… kau kan yang menghasut Lay – hyung untuk melakukannya… dan sekarang kau menghasut Suho – hyung untuk memusuhi kami?!" bentak Dark Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi

"Tapi bukannya kenyataan ya… 'Suho' itu tidak diinginkan…" U – Know mengingatkan mereka bagaimana dahulu mereka menjaga Junmyeon tidak berubah menjadi Suho.

"Dan Suho… jadi bagaimana… bukankah lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami daripada bersama pembunuh orang yang kau cintai…" lanjut U – know memberi penawaran pada Suho dan yang entah apa yang ada dipikiran Suho dia menerima penawaran itu.

"Thuho – hyung… Thuho – hyung jangan pergi… kalau hyung pergi thiapa yang nemenin Thehun tidur…" rengek Dark Sehun yang datang terlambat bersama Kai dan D.O. ketika melihat hyung kesayangannya itu harus pergi dibawa oleh musuh mereka. Tapi Suho hanya menatap dingin semua EXO monster dan pergi bersama U – know.

Saat di kontrakan…

"Ini themua thalah kalian… kalian gak paham perathaan Junmyeon – hyung… kalian egoith… terutama kau Yixing – hyung…" maknae setan yang emang dasarnya tidak sopan itu dengan tidak sopannya membentak – bentak semua hyungnya karena kehilangan hyung yang paling dia sayangi.

"Mianhe… Sehun – ah… ini semua salahku…" Yixing mencoba menenangkan Sehun padahal sebenarnya dalam hati dialah yang paling bersalah atas kepergian Suho karena ialah yang membunuh Kris.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun dari kalian… dan aku tidak mau tinggal berthama kalian lagi…" Sehun dengan membawa tas ransel besarnya pergi dari rumah

"Sehun… tunggu…" Jongin menahan kepergian Sehun namun Sehun malah menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar lalu membanting pintu.

Entah Sehun akan tidur dimana dan makan dengan apa Sehun tidak perduli. Entah harus mengemis atau tidur di emperan toko Sehun sudah tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya ia akan mencari Junmyeon hingga dapat dan sebelum hal itu terjadi ia tidak mau tinggal bersama para EXO monster lainnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang melihat betapa terpukulnya Sehun diam – diam mengikutinya kemanapun Sehun melangkah.

Di atas sebuah bangunan bertingkat…

Dua orang sedang memandang apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan wajah liciknya.

"Bagaimana Max? bukankah mudah mengadu domba mereka…" kata Minho

"Kau benar sekali… cinta dan rasa sayang adalah senjata paling ampuh untuk menghancurkan seseorang memang…" puji Max

"Bukan cuma seseorang… tapi bahkan sekelompok EXO monster yang disebut – sebut hebat sekalipun…" koreksi Minho.

"Mereka memang bodoh…"

"Kita nikmati drama ini sampai selesai dengan dia sebagai tokoh utamanya…" U – know ikut menambahi ketika ia datang bersama Suho.

Jeng.. jeng… Makin gak jelas kemana arah ceritanya… tapi next episode adalah episode terakhir dari sequel ini… Akan kah Suho tetap berkhianat dan menjadi musuh EXO monster yang lainnya apa malah diam – diam menolong para EXO monster yang lain? Lalu bagaimana nasib Sehun yang kabur dari rumah? Lalu apakah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti Sehun akan ketahuan? Akankah pada akhirnya Max dan U – know dapat di kalahkan? Temukan jawabannya di episode selanjutnya…


	5. Chapter 4 : Happy New World

Di Suatu jalan di Emperan Pertokoan yang sudah sangat sepi karena hari sudah larut malam…

Melihat Sehun yang sudah kelelahan berjalan menyusuri malam kemudian meringkukkan diri di halaman toko yang sudah tutup seperti gelandangan membuah hati Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak tega. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat maknae mereka yang biasanya ceria dan usil itu menjadi begitu muram.

"Chanyeol – hyung… aku tidak tega melihat Sehun seperti itu…" bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dilorong sempit antar toko.

"Aku juga nggak tega tau… temanmu apa tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk Sehun menginap? Kalau Sehun seperti ini terus dia bisa mati kedinginan" Chanyeol menyampaikan idenya barang kali Jongin punya teman yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menginap

"Ah… coba aku tanya Taemin dulu… mungkin dia bisa…" Jongin menyarankan sebuah nama dan kemudian menghubungi orang yang bernama Taemin tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Jongin menghubungi Taemin dan Taemin mau menolong Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk menampung Sehun di rumahnya, Taemin pun tiba di tempat yang telah dijanjikan oleh Jongin. Setelah Jongin dan Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Taemin mereka pun menyuruh Taemin bersandiwara seolah – olah Taemin kebetulan lewat dan tidak tahu – menahu tentang Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Woah… jadi kalian ternyata itu adalah EXO… pahlawan super yang sering diberitakan di TV? Daebak…" Taemin terkagum – kagum setelah Jongin menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ia butuh bantuannya

"Iya… iya… kalau butuh tanda tangan nanti saja…" kata Jongin sambil mengusir Taemin

"Tapi tak kusangka EXO pahlawan super yang keren seperti kalian bisa minta tolong padaku… berarti aku lebih keren donk…" kata Taemin bangga

"Iya… kamu keren… cepet ke sana… Sehun keburu jadi pepes ikan beku nanti…" Jongin mendorong Taemin keluar lorong pertokoan.

Dengan bakat akting dadakannya Taemin pun menawarkan diri pada Sehun agar mau menginap di rumahnya

"Ah… Sehun… kenapa kau tidur di sini?" sapa Taemin

"Uhuk… tidak apa – apa… aku thedang malath dengan para hyungku…" jawab Sehun murung

"Menginap aja di rumahku…" tawar Taemin

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan

"Iya… tidak apa – apa"

"Terima kasih…" Sehun pun pindah ke rumah Taemin

Sejak kematian Kris dan Suho meninggalkan para EXO monster, Suho sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada teman – temannya baik sebagai Suho maupun sebagai Junmyeon. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak pernah masuk kuliah. Mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol yang disampaikan melalui Taemin tentang Suho atau Junmyeon yang sudah tidak pernah menampakkan diri di kampus itu membuat Sehun makin depresi. Maknae yang biasanya cerewet inipun berubah menjadi pendiam. Jongin yang tiap harus merasakan sakit karena tidak tega melihat maknaenya itu.

Di Suatu tempat yang merupakan markas Max dan U – Know beserta para anak buahnya….

Ingatan tentang kehilangan Kris untuk kedua kalinya terus terngiang di kepala Suho. Kali ini dia tidak kehilangan Kris untuk sementara waktu tapi kehilangan Kris untuk selamanya. Ingatan itu pula yang membuat Suho tidak bisa memaafkan Lay yang menjadi penyebab kematian Kris.

"Kau masih memikirkan kematian kekasihmu itu?" tanya Minho to the point

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Suho cuek

"Itu urusanku… my Suho…"kata Minho yang tiba – tiba memeluk Suho dari belakang

"Lepaskan tangan dari tubuhku… atau aku akan membunuhmu…" ancam Suho dengan ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minho

"Eits… sorry…" Minho pun melepas pelukkannya pada Suho dengan tatapan nakal ala preman pasar.

"Sudah puas kau menggodanya, Minho?" Sapa Max yang tiba – tiba muncul dari kegelapan.

"Ah… Max… sebenarnya aku belum puas menggodanya… dia benar – benar sangat menarik…" jawab Minho dengan tatapan nakalnya. Suho yang diperhatikan dengan dua pasang mata nakal itu hanya bisa diam menahan jijik. Di pikirannya dia bisa saja dengan mudah membunuh Minho tapi tak semudah itu melakukan hal yang sama pada Max.

"Kalian berdua… berhentilah menggodanya… kalian membuatnya takut… " kata U – know yang kini muncul secara mendadak dan menarik Suho menjauh dari Max dan Minho.

"Ah… U – know… kau sama sekali tidak seru…" ujar Max sebal.

"Dan kau,Suho… aku ingin kau menyerang Seoul Performing Arts High School dan Star Museum University bersama mereka" perintah U – know pada Suho sambil menunjukkan beberapa monster yang akan diperintahkan menyerang bersama Suho.

"Ba… baik…" jawab Suho tidak niat. Dalam hati ia cukup terkejut karena harus menyerang sekolahnya dan sekolah dua dongsaengnya.

Mau tidak mau Suho melakukan perintah dari U – know bersama dengan beberapa monster yang sekarang sudah mengacak – acak Seoul Performing Arts High School sehingga siswa dan orang – orang dewasa yang ada di sana lari berhamburan keluar gedung mencari keselamatan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Hanya tinggal dua sosok pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ada disana. Dua pemuda itu kemudian menyerang monster – monster itu, mereka adalah Kai dan Dark Sehun.

Sementara Kai dan Dark Sehun sedang bertarung dengan para monster – monster itu. Taemin yang tanpa sengaja melihat Suho berada di atas sebuah gedung saat dia sedang bersembunyi bersama para murid – murid yang lainnya pun langsung segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Halo… Hyung…aku Taemin… aku menemukan seseorang mirip Junmyeon – hyung…"kata Taemin saat menghubungi Chanyeol

"Apa? Di mana? Bagaimana ciri - cirinya" tanya Chanyeol yang sangat penasaran dengan berita dari Taemin barusan  
"Di atas sebuah gedung di dekat sekolahanku, Hyung… ciri – cirinya memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti para EXO monster di TV… atau jangan yang aku lihat Suho ya?" Taemin malah balik tanya karena ragu – ragu dengan pengelihatannya

"Ya sudah, hyung akan segera ke sana… " Chanyeol menutup telephon dari seberang sana

"Kau bilang apa Taemin? Thuho? Di mana kau melihatnya?" Dark Sehun yang tadinya bertarung tiba – tiba ada di belakang Taemin yang menelephon Chanyeol dan membiarkan Kai bertarung sendirian.

"Di… Di sana" Taemin menunjukkan di mana dia melihat sosok yang kemungkinan adalah Suho dengan sedikit ketakutan. Taemin kawatir Dark Sehun mengambil keputusan yang salah ketika telah menemukan Suho.

Setelah Taemin memberitahunya tentang keberadaaan Suho, Dark Sehun bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Taemin, dan disana ia menemukan hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu sendirian menatap kegiatan para monster dengan wajah dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Hyung…" Sapa Dark Sehun ketika menemukan Suho. Sementara Suho yang disapa hanya menoleh tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyung… Thehun thalah apa? Kenapa Hyung pergi? Kenapa Hyung theperti thekarang?" Dark Sehun mengguncang – guncang tubuh Suho tapi Suho tetap diam saja

"Hyung… kalau Thehun thalah hokum Thehun… tapi Hyung pulanglah…" Sehun sekarang memeluk tubuh Suho

"Hyung… akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" Dark Chanyeol kini muncul dihadapannya bersama Lay setelah mendapat info keberadaan Suho dari Taemin. Lay hanya bisa menatap Suho canggung karena kejadian sebelumnya. Dialah penyebab Suho berubah menjadi seperti sekarang

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" Bentak Suho

"Hyung… Hyung masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Kris?" tanya Dark Chanyeol tanpa butuh jawaban

"Bukan urusanmu, Dark Chanyeol…" Suho beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berada tapi dengan cepat Lay menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Suho… aku yang salah… aku… melakukannya karena aku menginginkanmu… aku cemburu pada Kris… aku mohon kembalilah seperti Suho yang biasanya… jadi Junmyeon yang biasanya… jika kau meminta nyawaku sebagainya akan kuberikan…." Lay memeluk Suho erat seakan tidak mau kehilangannya kedua kali air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pundak Suho

"Kembalilah… hyung…kami mohon…" ucap Dark Sehun dan Dark Chanyeol berbarengan yang mulai membuat Suho goyah pendirian untuk mengkhianati mereka.

"Kalian apa – apaan…" Max yang tiba – tiba muncul menarik tubuh Suho menjauh dari tubuh Lay dan menghempaskannya jatuh dari gedung.

"Pergi…" kata Suho tiba – tiba.

"Kalian pergilah untuk menolong Lay dan yang lainnya biar dia aku yang mengatasi…" perintah Suho yang seketika mencekik leher Max

"Kau… dengan tubuh sekecil itu berani mencekikku? Bahkan kakimu berjinjit untuk memegang leherku…" Max langsung berganti mencekik Suho

Pertarungan sengitpun kembali terjadi pada Max dan Suho, seperti pada pertarungan sebelum meskipun Suho berhasil membuat Max kualahan dengan kelincahannya tapi tetap saja Suho tidak bisa mengalahkan Max.

"Susul saja kekasihmu ke alamnya… dasar tidak berguna" ucap Max saat akan mengakhirnya nyawa Suho.

"Ya aku akan mati… aku akan menemuimu Kris… Aku… aku… kau mati demi aku kan Kris… lalu Aku…" rancau Suho dalam hati hingga akhirnya berteriak "AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI!"

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah Suho berteriak mendadak langit menjadi gelap, kebakaran terjadi di mana – mana, bumi mendadak bergoyang, angin bertiup kencang, bunga – bunga mendadak bermekaran, para manusia mendadak berpindah tempat dari yang semula ada disekitar tempat pertarungan mereka ke tempat yang entah ada dimana, petir menyambar ke segala arah, seluruh tempat yang ada di sekitar mereka membeku menjadi es dan yang terakhir hujan turun dengan deras. Hujan yang membasahi tubuh para EXO monster itu mendadak menyembuhkan semua luka yang ada pada mereka dan membuat monster – monster lainnya menjadi lemah. Mendadak namun perlahan para EXO monster merasa ada kekuatan baru masuk dalam tubuh mereka. Seragam merekapun berubah menjadi merah untuk Xiumin, Chen, Dark Chanyeol, Dark Sehun, Dark Baekhyun dan tetap hitam untuk Kai, D.O, Lay dan Suho ditambah dengan jaket hitam robek – robek dengan ornament rantai – rantai yang menghiasi jaketnya. Dan itu adalah wujud Ultimate mereka

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah yang kau pikirkan!" Suho dengan pedang airnya menyerang Max bersama hujaman air hujan yang bagaikan pisau bagi Max. Kali ini Suho berhasil memotong tangan kiri Max dan tangan itu tiba – tiba terbakar habis.

"Hyung… aku akan membantumu…" Dark Chanyeol lah pelaku pembakaran itu.

"It's Oke… Let's go Dark Chanyeol…" Jawab Suho bersemangat

"Cih… sial sekali… lain kali aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian" Saat Max akan pergi dengan cekatan Suho dan Dark Chanyeol membuat panah minyak dan api kemudian melepaskannya ke arah Max hingga tubuh Max terbakar habis dan tidak ada kata lain kali lagi.

"Ternyata mengalahkanmu itu mudah sekali… dewa macam apa kau ini… ya nggak Hyung…" kata Dark Chanyeol dengan pede namun orang yang dia panggil 'Hyung' sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu

Minho yang sejak tadi mengamati kekalahan Max dengan segera melaporkannya pada U – know. Sedangkan di sisi lain Suho yang kelelahanpun tiba – tiba kembali ke wujud Junmyeon dan pingsan di pelukan Dark Chanyeol. Melihat kondisi di bawah sudah aman Dark Chanyeol membawa Junmyeon turun menemui EXO monster yang lainnya.

"Dark Chanyeol… bagaimana keadaan Junmyeon…" tanya Lay yang terlihat sangat kawatir dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya

"Nggak apa – apa Hyung… Dia hanya terlalu memforsir energinya saja…" jawaban Dark Chanyeol membuat Lay merasa lega

"Yap… sekarang waktunya mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula dengan time control…" kata Dark Baekhyun bersemangat

"Stop… jangan dulu… nggak ada gunanya… masih ada satu musuh besar yang harus kita kalahkan…" cegah Xiumin dengan memegang tangan Dark Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak dikembalikan theperti themula berarti thekolah libur donk? Yeay… Thehun bitha main – main thama Junmyeon – hyung… Thehun kangen main thama Junmyeon – hyung" kata Dark Sehun kegirangan

"Iya… tapi nunggu Hyungmu ini sadar dulu…" saut Dark Chanyeol

"Oh iya bagaimana keadaan orang – orang yang tadi menghilang?" tanya Chen sambil melihat sekitarnya yang porak – poranda

"Hallo Taemin… Ini Jongin… kamu dimana sekarang? keadaanmu bagaimana?" Kai langsung menelephon keadaan sahabatnya yang menghilang bersama ratusan orang yang lainnya karena peristiwa tadi.

"Ah… Jongin… aku di rumah sekarang… keadaanku baik – baik saja… aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya tiba – tiba saat aku sadar aku sudah ada di kamarku sendiri…" jawab Taemin dengan nada bingung.

Mendengar cerita dari Taemin itu semua para EXO monster mencoba menghubungi teman – teman mereka yang lainnya dan ternyata semuanya mengalami hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taemin.

Di markas tempat U – Know berada…

"Apa? Max mati?" pekik U – know yang terkejut setelah mendengarkan berita dari Minho.

"Dan serpertinya mereka bertambah kuat… Mereka seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru entah darimana" cerita Minho yang membuat U – know bertambah kesal

"Pergilah dan awasi apapun yang mereka lakukan…dan laporkan padaku apapun yang mereka lakukan dan rencanakan…" perintah U – know pada Minho yang langsung dilakukan oleh Minho.

Di Suatu kafe tempat para EXO monster human form berkumpul…

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kemenangan Dark Chanyeol dan Suho terhadap Max berlalu tidak ada penyerangan lagi terhadap kota mereka. Mereka pun memanfaatkan itu untuk bersenang – senang dan menghabiskan waktu untuk kembali menyusun kekompakan yang sempat hilang. Junmyeon sudah mengiklaskan kepergian Kris dan juga memaafkan teman – temannya atas kejadian itu.

"Ah… aku haruth ke toko buku dekat thini untuk membeli komik keluaran terbaru… Junmyeon – hyung, Jongin… kalian mau ikut?" kata Sehun tiba – tiba dan kemudian mengajak Junmyeon dan Jongin ke toko buku.

"Gue ikutan dong…" celetuk Chanyeol yang juga penggemar komik

"Oke… ayo berangkat… bye… bye… hyungdeul…" kata Sehun mengatakan salam perpisahan dan pergi bersama Chanyeol, Jongin dan Junmyeon.

"Hati – hati di jalan… kalau ada anjing galak korban kan saja Chanyeol…" saut Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di toko buku terdekat mereka langsung mencari buku – buku yang mereka inginkan. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang dari tadi merasa diikuti oleh seseorang langsung menyapa si pengutit itu.

'Gawat… ketahuan…' pekik Minho dalam hati saat Jongin dan Sehun berjalan ke arahnya

"Thudah lama tidak bertemu ya… Minho – hyung…" sapa Sehun sambil mencengkram krah mangsanya itu.

"Hallo… Baekhyun – hyung? Bisa kau kumpulkan hyungdeul yang lain? Sekarang kita berkumpul di puing – puing sekolahku... Aku dan Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik…" Jongin menelepon Baekhyun untuk berjanjian bertemu.

"Sehun… aku duluan ya…" pamit Jongin yang sudah menggantikan Sehun mencengkram krah Minho kemudian berteleport ke tempet yang dijanjikannya pada Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kai berteleport di tempat yang ia janjikan dan ternyata disana sudah ada Baekhyun dan para EXO monster yang lainnya yang masih dalam wujud manusia form.

"Kita apa kan manusia seperti dia?" kata Kai sambil menghempaskan tubuh Minho ke reruntuhan bangunan itu.

"Kita siksa dia saja…" ide Kyungsoo

"Kita siksa dia layaknya monster atau layaknya manusia ya? Aku kok mendadak ingin menjadi Xiumin… sudah lama sejak hari itu nih aku tidak berubah" goda Minseok yang kelihatannya menikmati ekspresi ketakutan Minho mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Hyung… aku sedang ingin melatih kekuatanku sebagai manusia biasa…" Jongdae ikut menggodanya

"Bu… bukannya EXO monster ada untuk melindungi manusia… tapi kenapa kalian menyiksaku?" bela Minho pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau masih menyebut dirimu manusia setelah menjadi anak buah mereka? Setelah mempermainkan hati kami? Hah?" Kai mulai panas karena pembelaan Minho tadi

"Yixing… tolong aku dari teman – temanmu ini… bukan aku sudah membantumu mendapatkan Junmyeon…" Minho menyembah – menyembah di kaki Yixing

"Membantu mendapatkan katamu? Kau malah membuatku kehilangannya" Yixing menendang Minho menjauh dari kakinya dan menghajarnya berkali – kali.

"Hentikan!" teriak Junmyeon yang datang bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol itu membuat Yixing berhenti menghajar Minho

"Kita masih bisa memanfaatkan untuk mengetahui di mana markas U – know bukan…" lanjut Junmyeon yang langsung disetujui oleh member lainnya.

"Oke guys… kali ini kita yang menyerang duluan…" perintah Baekhyun yang langsung disetujuhi oleh member yang lainnya.

Setelah semuanya berubah menjadi EXO monster form mereka pun menuju ke markas U – know dengan Minho sebagai pemandu mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengalahkan penjagaan para monster di sana. Mereka semua langsung berubah ke Ultimate form mereka saat mereka menemukan lokasi persembunyian U – know.

"Maafkan aku… Mereka mengancam akan membunuhku…" kata Minho saat tubuhnya didorong ke depan U – know.

"Dasar tidak berguna…" U – know berniat membunuhnya namun dengan cepat Suho menangkisnya dan melawan U – know dengan pedangnya.

"Su… Suho… Ke… kenapa kau menolongku?" namun bukan suara Suho yang didapat malah dia mendapat jawaban dari Dark Baekhyun. Sedangkan Suho sedang asyik melawan U – Know bersama para EXO monster yang lainnya.

"Itulah… leader kami… setelah kau meyakitinyapun dia akan tetap menolongmu…"

"Sekarang pergilah sebelum kami berubah pikiran…" perinta Lay sebelum dirinya dan Dark Baekhyun ikut serta dalam pertempuran melawan U – Know. Minho pun yang terkejut atas kebaikan dari para EXO pun pergi meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka dan dengan menggunakan kekompakan mereka, para EXO monster pun dapat memojokkan pergerakan U – know yang kuawalan dengan kemampuan mereka bersembilan.

"Cih… tak kusangka ternyata kalian kuat juga…" kata U – know yang kelelahan melawan kemampuan bertarung para EXO monster sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Bahkan kau tak ada – ada apanya disbanding kami…" bohong Suho yang sebenarnya dan juga teman – temannya kecapekan karena U – know memang benar – benar kuat.

Pertarungan pun diteruskan, lumayan butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berhasil mengalahkan U – know dan membunuhnya dan membuat tubuh makluk terkuat itu menjadi asap di udara. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh U – know cincin yang memberi kekuatan merekapun menghilang satu persatu setelah sebelumnya Dark Baekhyun menggunakannya untuk mengembalikan dunia mereka rapi seperti semula.

"Akhirnya semuanya berakhir…" kata Baekhyun setelah memberi sihir untuk mengembalikan dunia seperti semula.

"Ya… untunglah semua berakhir…" kata Minseok menatap langit yang mengeluarkan salju yang indah padahal tidak sedang musim dingin.

"Semuanya ayo kita pulang…" perintah Suho yang langsung disetujui member yang lainnya

"Tapi thepertinya bakalan thapek… Jongin thudah tidak bitha jadi Kai lagi… gak ada kekuatan teleport lagi… terpaktha haruth jalan kaki jauh deh… kalaupun pake kendaraan haruth keluar uang buat benthin… " rengek Sehun kekanak – kanakan seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini… selalu seenaknya saja… dasar maknae gila… ayolah… mulai sekarang olahraga tanpa kekuatan 'Kai' lagi…" balas Jongin

"Cih… Jongin jadi tidak berguna…" ledek Sehun yang langsung dapat keplakan dari Jongin dan membuat member yang lain tertawa.

"Kau ini siapa sih yang ngajari seenaknya sendiri dan pelit…" gerutu Jongin

"Bukannya itu akibat ajaran hyung kesayangannya… alias Junmyeon – hyung…" Chanyeol ikut adil bicara yang bikin dia mendapat death glare dari Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol… beraninya kau bicara itu padaku…" Junmyeon memukuli dada Chanyeol seperti anak perempuan. Sebelum akhirnya Yixing menarik tangan mungil Junmyeon ke tubuhnya.

"Junmyeon… bolehkah aku menggantikan Kris di hatimu…" tanya Yixing ragu – ragu.

"Ya… mulai sekarang kau menjadi 'Appa' untuk anak – anak nakal seperti mereka… apa kau sanggup?"

"Ya… aku sanggup… asal kau tidak pergi lagi… " Yixingpun memeluk Junmyeon yang akhirnya mendapat sorakan dari EXO monster yang lainnya

Saat perjalanan pulang mereka bersembilan pun dicegat oleh Minho yang saat itu sedang bingung ke mana dia akan pulang karena dia sudah tidak punya siapapun untuk menjadi tempatnya pulang. Minho memang seorang anak yatim piatu yang kabur dari panti asuhan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" bentak Chanyeol

"Iya… pergilah… kau hanya membuat Yixing – hyun dan Junmyeon – hyung sakit hati lagi…" imbuh Jongin

"Pergilah…" Kyunsoo ikut – ikutan.

"Kalian bertiga berhentilah… biarkan dia bicara …" Minseok memberi keputusan bijak.

"Bo… bolehkah aku ikut kalian… aku tidak tau harus ke mana aku pulang… aku tahu aku sudah jahat pada kalian tapi…

"Pergilah… kami tidak akan menerimamu…" potong Sehun

"Maknae! biar Junmyeon yang putuskan" Minseok langsung memberi Sehun death glare

"Junmyeon bagaimana?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Aku mohon… aku mau kok jadi pembantu kalian sekalipun…" Minho memohon – mohon di kaki Junmyeon.

"Hyung… sepertinya kita memang butuh pembantu untuk membersihkan kamarmu, kamar Sehun dan kamar Chanyeol yang super duper jorok dan berantakan…" saran Jongdae yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Baiklah… ikutlah dengan kami… kami membutuhkan manager jika suatu saat kami bersembilan menjadi idol terkenal…" putus Junmyeon dengan ramah namun sifat kepedeannya masih tetap tidak hilang.

Mereka bersembilan memang sebenarnya adalah kelompok dancer dari SMA mereka yang pertama sebelum terjadinya penyerangan Kris. Dan setelah semua pertempuran berakhir mereka pun kembali menekuni hobby mereka sebagai seorang dancer. Setelah mengikuti suatu ajang pencari bakat di Korea akhirnya mereka bersembilan benar – benar menjadi idol terkenal. Mereka memberi nama kelompok mereka EXO untuk mengenang perjuangan mereka saat mereka menjadi EXO monster dan sebagai pengingat bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah mati di hati Junmyeon. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menggunakan nama EXO monster mereka sebagai nama panggung mereka.

"Tak kusangka kalian sebaik ini padaku padahal aku dulu jahat pada kalian…" kata Minho pada artis – artisnya dengan terharu.

"Sudahlah kami semua sudah memaafkanmu…" Junmyeon menenangkan Minho yang menangis

"Junmyeon… maafkan aku yang dulu membuatmu kehilangan Kris"

"Jangan bahas itu… tanpamu aku tidak bisa sedekat ini dengan Yixing kan… dan by the way… sudah saatnya EXO tampil…bye…" Junmyeon meninggalkan managernya itu untuk naik keatas panggung.

"WE ARE ONE… WE ARE~" seru Junmyeon

"EXO… EXO SARANGHAJA~! Seru EXO bersama – sama.

'Mereka benar – benar anak – anak yang penuh semangat dan baik hati…' batin Minho saat melihat sembilan teman barunya itu bernyanyi dan menyanyi di atas panggung sebagai idol.

Yap~! Akhirnya tamat juga EXO monsternya… maaf hiatus lama dan baru menyelesaikan endingnya sekarang karena ujian akhir semester selama dua minggu… So Happy reading… and… See you next time in other story… Cia yoo~ Hamsamida…


End file.
